Demon Hunter
by Pridaela
Summary: In the world of Demons, humans and magic. The Demon Hunter makes her way through a dangerous path to find clues on the whereabouts of the Demon Lord in the quest to defeat him. Along with the hunter is a lone demon who has been bored for centuries. Amuto


_Prologue_

The sound of screams echoing through the night,  
>Black smoke coming from the burning houses,<br>The smell of decomposing flesh all over the place,  
>And ashes floating in the air from all the burnt buildings and copses<br>It was a devastating sight and yet it wasn't unusual when demons attack.

From far above, standing on top of a ridge that overlook the burning village was a dark hooded stranger dressed in black clothing with light metal armour that help identify the figure was female. She was clad with more weapons than a normal human would wield. But she wasn't human, nor was she a demon. No. She was a Demon Hunter.

_Since the beginning, demons and humans have been locked in conflict. At first, the demons were stronger and faster however, they were mindless and were easily countered by the strategies and intelligence of humans. And as demons grew stronger so does the humans. Time past and the demons' disadvantage were lifted and grew too strong for the humans to counter alone. That was when a group of fanatical warriors who called themselves the Demon Hunters appeared, sworn to a single purpose; the destruction of the demons, they make their home in the demon grounds so that they can live and train without the interference of any nation that would worry over such fearsome group camped within its borders. However, that didn't end the battle. Not long after the Demon Hunters destroyed nearly half of the total demons; a very powerful demon who wield more destruction than any being known to earth emerged and led an army of the strongest demons into battle. They call this demon; 'The Demon Lord' and no man have seen the demon up close and survive to tell the tale. _

_Still. The Demon Hunters are not alone. There are others who wield powerful magic in their vein as well as others who uses their body as weapons, and they too join the hunters in the mission to annihilate their so called Demon Lord and his minion. _

_Because, if they fail all humans are in the edge of annihilation_

The demon hunter made her way through the once peaceful village of Igna that was now burnt to the foundation. There were bodies scattered everywhere, many dismembered and some even half consumed. The village was abandoned, or so the hunter thought.

As she scanned the village for any survivors, a monstrous demon with red glowing runes running along the skin tries to creep up behind the hunter, believing it to have the hunter caught unaware. However, the hunter felt the evil aura and has pulled out her twin crossbows before she twist around and launched her glowing arc of flaming bolts as it drove into the demon flesh before it combusted from the inside out. But that wasn't the only demon. Behind it was more demons. Many more. Totalling from 10 to 15 demon as they howled an inhuman roar before they charged. She wasted no time in launching another row of bolts at the demons, every bolt she shot found its mark in one of the creatures, felling the lot of them, but the creatures were getting closer which render her crossbows useless. She then put one of the crossbow back to her side as she reached into a small pouch from her belt, pulled out and threw a trio of strange metal spheres towards the creatures before she jumped in the air and flipped backwards, away from the creatures as they look down just as the spheres exploded into light and flame, blinding and burning the demons in a fast rate. Giving her enough time to round up on them, she dispatched more bolts from her crossbow killing them one by one.

Once the last demon fell, she gave one last look over the village, satisfied that no danger remained for her; she came forward, shaking her head sadly. There was a look of profound disappointment on her face as she returned the crossbows to her sides, hidden by the folds of her cloak

"No survivors," she said bitterly,

Before she made her way out of the village

A day has passed since the hunter left the burning village and continued her way to the next. She was walking through a forest when she felt a strange tingle. She knew what it means but it felt very different to the one she normally feels. But never the less, it was following her and she intend to find out why. She pulled out a crossbow before she yelled out "Come out demon! I know you are there!"

Silence.

She twist around and shot a tree that was nearly 70 feet away before she yelled out again, "last warning, come out or else the next bolt is going to go through the tree!"

Finally the demon emerges from behind the tree that she shot at, but it wasn't like the other scary ugly demons that she fought before. No. It was a very handsome, very muscular and very beautiful demon. He had hair as blue as the midnight sky and eyes that are like sapphire. He had a face that could had mistaken him as an angel and he wore dark clothes that consist of blank tight pants, belt that carry's varies things, strapped with a long sword and a long black sleeve robe that was left open to show he wasn't wearing a shirt.

The hunter stared at the demon and thought how ridiculous the world was. A demon that looks like a dark angel. Now the world was playing with them. Great. But she pushed the thought aside and dealt with the main problem. A demon was following her.

"Explain." She stated.

The demon looked at her and lifted up a brow before he spoke in a loud but husky voice, "Could I come closer, it's kinda difficult to chat when we're so far apart"

Great, he even have a voice to match his body, she thought then considered his point for a moment before she spoke back in a loud voice, "Fine, but any wrong move and I'll fire without any regard,"

He nodded before he slowly made his way towards her. She watched him, observing to make sure that he doesn't take out his weapon on use any magic. Once he was about 10 feet away, she commanded him to stop before she asked him again to explain himself.

He lifted his brow once again before he spoke in amusement, "Explain what exactly? Explain why I'm so handsome? 'cause I can tell you I was born this way" before he winked at her

She glared at him from under the hood of her cloak and clicked the crossbow, "Explain why you were following me, demon" she said sourly,

He lifted his hands up like a surrender, "okay okay, I just wanted to see the demon hunter up close, I saw you battle with the other demons in the burnt down village yesterday and only wanted to observe you. I wasn't going to attack you. Honest!"

She considered his answer before she spoke, "So I attacked your comrades and you .."

"That's not what I meant. I was there but I wasn't in league with the other demons. I was there only to observe." He interrupted.

She stared at him, trying to figure out his motive, "Observe and report back to your lord I take it, so now you are here to observe me and report back huh?" she said bitterly, ready to shoot the damn hot demon.

He shook his head and said, "I don't report back to anyone, I am on my own"

The statement ran in her head for a bit then realization strike, "you are one of those lone demons who didn't join the Demon lord army"

He nodded as if to confirm her claim.

She thought for a while with the information but still don't get why he followed her so she asked again, "still doesn't answer why you are following me"

He nodded again then stated, "I want to be your pet demon"

The hunter jolted back in surprise, "My demon? You want to become a pet from the enemy of your kind willingly?" she questioned with doubts across her face, thinking this is some kind of trap.

As if reading her mind, he gave a heavenly smile and said, "no trap, your kind may be the enemy of my kind but you definitely ain't my enemy, sweetheart"

She felt angered that he thinks she wasn't worth being considered to be an enemy and went to shoot him, but just as she shot, he disappeared into thin air and materialize behind her as he grab the wrist with the crossbow so tight it made her drop the crossbow so she tried to elbow him with her other arm but that too were futile as he grab the wrist from the other arm just before she strike and locked her in his arms. She tried to struggle out of his tight grasp but he was just too strong.

He then suddenly moved his hands to her hips and spun her fully around to face him as he clasp her body close to him to not hurt him, "Enough!" he commanded, "I don't wish to hurt you!"

She stopped struggling and look up at him shapely, "What? Cause I ain't worth it? Just like I ain't worth being considered as an enemy? Don't you dare look down on me! I may be a female but I can still try and hurt you!"

He couldn't help but stared into her furious eyes, noticing it was beautiful golden topaz colour, so beautiful he thought, he could stare into her eyes all day, but knowing she was furious at the moment he thought better of it and decided to fix this little misunderstanding first, "I didn't mean you ain't worth considering, I meant I don't see you as an enemy since you haven't harmed me in anyway yet."

She blinked at him as she stared into his gentle blue eyes and couldn't help but see the truth in his eyes, she then soften her expression and looked down as she felt embarrassed that she lost her temper so easily. From her line of sight, she could see he was built everyway a warrior would and has the strength that they would too, she should've known better then to attack such a creature in close-range since her advantage is distance. Making a mistake like this could easily get her killed, she was lucky he wasn't here to kill her like the other demons. She blinked when she also realised he was still holding her very close, she quickly told him to let her go.

He clinched tighter for an instant and asked, "Will you attack me if I let you go right now?"

She shook her head as her reply and he slowly released her, caressing her arms to her wrist, lingering a little longer on her wrist like he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her before.

She swiftly pulled away as she put a distance away from the demon, hoping it would calm her heart when she felt his light caress. She shouldn't be feeling like this, he was the enemy of her kind, she should never forget what his kind has done to her, but some reason her mind and her heart are not align

The demon stared at her reaction assuming it's despise from his contact, a little sadden that she is most likely rejecting his request on taking him along and he sighed, "Look, I could see that you rather kill a demon then to take one as a pet so if you don't want me around, just say so" he said dejected.

"It's not that I don't want you around…" she mumbled to herself and caught herself when he saw his eyes widened; she quickly then tried to adjust her respond, "I mean, it's probably an advantage to have a demon around to help identify the other demons and tell me about them before I attack them"

He continued to stare at her, "so I can come along?" he asked hopeful.

She smiled lightly before she said, "yes, as long as you are fine with wearing this armband" then she pulled out a golden armband with runes infused into it from her pouch.

He walked up to her as she held out the armband; once it was dropped onto his outstretched hand he could feel the power in the armband, he traced the runes lightly before he slides it up his left arm as it rest on his upper arm. The Band of Containment. It's used to control demons from low level to high so they won't break out and harm the civilisation.

He smiled at the runes on the armband as it lights up before it dim again. He then looked at her and bowed, "so what is my master's name?" he asked politely

The hunter smiled and said, "You can just called me master"

The demon frowned, upset she wouldn't reveal her name.

Then she giggled and said, "Just kidding, call me Amu."

He then smiled brightly before he grabbed her right hand as he place a light kiss on the back of it and said, "Then my lovely Amu, please call me Ikuto"

~end of prologue~

* * *

><p>Pridaele: So. What do you guys think ? I know I should be writing my other fiction since I only barely started them, but I just get this thing in my head that I want it realistic then I don't cause it's too hard. Not to mention that University is way harder then I thought it was. Really. 5 weeks, 4 exams, 5 weeks later, 4 major exams. fun ...<p>

Anyway, I have made a page in the other story but I got stuck on connecting from the last chapter to that part. So until I do, it's just on hold. I liked writing this. The delicious demon Ikuto makes me dream of him ;)

so please review ! tell me what you think of this. should I go on?

P.S I got the idea from watching the Demon Hunter trailer for the game Diablo 3. I actually thought of making this story very far back but got stuck with writing plots, how to start it and of course stupid University _


End file.
